First Time
by mojo-jojo-b
Summary: OS of Bella & Edward's first time on Isle Esme.


**This one shot is how I imagined Edward & Bella's first time to be of Isle Esme. Just to make sure everyone is on the same page though I almost certain those reading this have read the book. I'll give a quick summary so you know where we are in the book.**

**Edward & Bella were married at the Cullen house and had a beautiful ceremony & reception (Blah, blah, blah). After which they rush off to catch a plane to Rio & from Rio a speed boat to Isle Esme an island Carlisle bought for Esme. After settling in Edward tells Bella to meet him in the water. Bella take a quick shower & goes out there in just her towel with a bit of hesitation. Now this isn't exactly what happened I just wanted to give you a general idea of the scene. Read the book if you want to know exact details lolol. The story begin with Bella already in the water.**

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers because it's a fanfic which means it's a fic made by fans so clearly I don't own the characters or make a profit from the fic but whatever. I don't own or make money :-P**

* * *

The warm water mixed with his cool skin against mine made me shiver with anticipation. I never gave any thought to how I'd lose my virginity but I never quite imagined it would be to anyone as beautiful as Edward. I closed my eyes as he pulled my body close to his finally noticing I wasn't wearing anything. I looked up at him when I realized he wasn't breathing. His eyes were squeezed tight as if he were trying to control himself, which wasn't what I wanted.

"What are you thinking Bella?" my name rolled off his tongue sending a shiver through my body and an instant flush to my face.

"How much I…I want you," a flush of embarrassment raced to my face as I held his glaze so tempted to look away.

"Bella," he whispered cupping my face with his hand. "I love you."

I was about to say I love you too but his cool lips crashed down on mine. He kissed me with so much passion, my head was spinning. If he wasn't holding me so close I'm sure my legs would have let me drown.

I gasped as I felt his erection against my thigh.

"I'm sorry, Bella" he said quickly moving away from me. "If you don't want to do this…"

I closed the space between us as quickly as humanly possible and whispered soft, "I want to do you."

He chuckled at my bluntness and wrapped his arms around me once again. I pulled his head down for a kiss. We kissed slowly, as if to savor the moment like there would be no other. He parted my lips with his tongue and I gladly allowed him into my mouth.

In one swift motion he wrapped my legs around his waist. My face burned red. I was so nervous but I tried to look in control of my emotions. It was so hard to do while he kissed me like a mad man. He attempted to let me up for air but my hands found his hair to intensify the kiss and he allowed me.

I bit his lip half in shock half because of pain. He was only a few inches inside me & he pulled out with a loud growl escaping his lips. Then put even more space then last time between us.

"I can't Bella," he said as if he was on the verge of losing it. His whole body trembled & his eyes where shut tight trying to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry Edward, you took me by surprise," I managed to say looking down at the water to avoid the chance he would open his eyes and see the embarrassment spread across my face. I guess it was in my voice because he was holding me again instantly.

"Oh Bella, my beautiful Bella," with his finger he tilted my head up to look into my eyes. "You have no reason to be sorry and even more so no reason to be embarrassed. It's just that…" he looked away.

"What Edward?" I questioned, worried I had done something wrong. "Did I do something I shouldn't have?"

He quickly shook his head. "No my love I just… I can't… I don't think I will be able to control myself Bella. You have so much passion Bella and it will be the death of you," he chuckled at the last part.

I blushed a million shades of red. He cupped my face with his perfect hand. Staring into my eyes he whispered a few familiar words, "Don't move… be very still."

With my legs around his waist he entered me slowly. My heart was racing as I buried my face in his neck and he stopped. He wasn't breathing his eyes were shut tight and it seemed as if we were going to stay this way. I took a deep breath & wrapped my legs tighter around him, pushing him further into me. His eyes shot open in shock and a low growl fell on my ear as he whispered, "the death of you."

I moved to capture his lips in a kiss but he was way ahead of me, kissing me intensely as he slowly moved within me. I tangled my fingers in his hair hopefully masking my pain as pleasure. He freed my lips to attack my neck moving slowly up to my ear. I let out a moan as my heart skipped a beat.

In a flash we were in bed, his breathing heavy in my ear while my uncontrollable moans and screams of pleasure filled the room. If there were people within a 20 mile radius I'm sure they heard me. His stokes were slow and deep driving me crazy. My back arched high I felt a rush of pleasure take control of my entire body. I dug my fingers into Edward's back unable to control myself. "OH EDWARD," escaped my lips, filled with lust and pleasure.

That set him off. He growled in my ear through his teeth. His hands were all over my body in flashes of quick grabs and caresses. "OH MY GOD," I screamed at the top of my lungs, my eyes clenched tight and he thrusted in and out of me at speed that could hardly be considered human. He bit into a pillow and ripped it to shreds with his teeth feathers flew everywhere. And like before in one swift motion I was on my stomach with my hands grabbing onto the sheets for dear life. "Fuck," I said. His movements became slow, deep and hard. My body had the sudden urge to take control.

I took him by surprise when I met his rhythm. He released a growl that trembled threw his entire body and I found myself straddling him. I pulled him up towards me, pressing his head against my racing heart. I moved slowly up and down rocking my hips. I caressed his face and ran my fingers threw his hair to the rhythm of my motions. The slowness was driving me crazy but not as crazy as him. I could feel his growl again my chest. He grabbed my thighs trying to move in and out of me. "Edward," I whispered lustfully into his ear. He threw his head back, taking control by pinning me to the bed. "Say it again," he demanded, leaning in close to my face. I was completely flustered. I ran my hand threw his hair, pressing my lips against his ear, "Edward."

Another pillow was ripped to shreds before I could finish. His strokes matched the speed of my heart. My back arched, my fingers dug into his back, his face buried in the bed and my neck. My heart skipped a beat and I gasped. A flow of bliss erupted over my entire body. Edward let out the sexiest sound to ever leave his lips aside from his voice. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I let the pleasure take all my control. As I rode the bliss to its end, drifting off to sleep Edward was holding me with my back pressed against his chest still inside of me. "Isabella Cullen, I will love you forever," he whispered into my ear then sighed.

THE END

* * *

**Ok so I know it's short and probably not what you expected at all but it's the first thing I've completed in the last three year that I feel confidant enough to think is any good. I hope you guys like it. I'm working on two fics to post. I don't really do one shots that often but I was a good way to start. I'm working on an OOC/AH/AU fic and a Vampire fic because I was conflicted with wanting my Vampire fic to be both LMAO! I know but anyway review tell me if it's any good.**

**Special thanks to JasmineHimura my beta she's the bestest! I love you Jaz thanks so much wouldn't have be able to do it without you. So this one shot is dedicated to you and all your awesomeness.**


End file.
